The present invention relates generally to a lounge chair where the chair supports the full body length of the user to support the user in the seated or prone position, and more particularly to a chair which provide orthopedic support for the spine while lying prone.
Lounge chairs used to support a person while lying prone or seated and which have a back section that is hinged to allow angle adjustment are known. In one configuration, these chairs, which are often used as recreational furniture around homes, pools, beaches or the like, generally include a lightweight hinged frame that is horizontal to the ground supported by legs, where fabric or vinyl strips span the frame. At least one of the hinged sections is generally about one third of the way from the head so that the head section can be angled relative to the seat section. This adjustment allows the user to adjust the seatback from a relatively flat position to a nearly perpendicular seated position. The hinged section typically allows the chair to be folded flat and compact for portability and storage. Actuation and attainment of a preset angle between the seat section and the back section is typically effected by the engagement of a toothed rack with a substantially linear bar or pin. With such mechanism, the user must get out of the chair (or at least sit forward enough to avoid biasing the back section toward a horizontal position) and, while holding the back section in one hand, attempt to secure the rack into the bar or pin at the desired position. Only upon reclining does the user discover whether the back section is at the proper angle, and if not, the user must repeat the process again. Moreover, there is chance of injury, as the user can get fingers caught between the rack and bar or pin. Additional features, such as a fixed face opening to allow the user to lie prone while the head is supported by the opening, and lumbar support, are also known.
With an emphasis on lightweight, inexpensive features, the construction of lounge chairs and related furniture is such that it is not compatible with long-term use. In addition, the simplistic construction, which is often geared to low-cost devices, doesn't readily lend itself to user comfort over extended periods of use, as features commensurate with comfort-enhancement require additional support and functionality, neither of which are in keeping with conventional lounge chairs and related devices. When a user is lying prone on the chair with the head turned to one side (full lateral), the cervical upper thoracic portion of the spine necessarily must curve (torque) to accommodate the head position. This stresses the uncovertebral joints, which can initiate neck pain or aggravate arthritis. Similarly, lumbar and related support is not possible unless cumbersome pads to alter the surface contour are placed on either or both the seat and back sections. Furthermore, even with chairs that do possess user-comfort features, such as a face opening placed in the surface of the back section, the inability to accommodate users of different heights severely limits the chair's utility.
Moreover, discriminating buyers who are striving to maximize the aesthetic features of a pool, patio or related recreational area might think a vinyl-clad, aluminum frame chair inconsistent with these goals, especially after the chair has been exposed for prolonged periods to the sun, rain and other environmental conditions. For this segment of the market, other more robust lounge chair configurations have been created to overcome the shortcomings of the first variant. In this second variant, relatively sturdy wooden construction is in evidence, with emphasis on rigid, relatively stationary pieces that more resemble furniture than their vinyl-clad, aluminum-framed counterparts. As with the first configuration, accommodation of users of differing size and concomitant orthopedic needs are not addressed, where, for example, the relationship between the face opening and the remainder of the chair remain fixed. Similarly, where the angle adjustment mechanism of such upscale chairs requires two-handed operation, no operability improvements are realized over their low-cost counterparts.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lounge chair that can accommodate users of different sizes such that the user can lay prone while minimizing discomfort. There also exists a need for a lounge chair that is easy to operate, retains portability and user convenience features, and maintains its aesthetically pleasing attributes over prolonged exposure to harsh environments.